At the request of the Huntington's Disease Commission, the Section on Epidemiology is preparing a set of standard mortality indices for Huntington's disease in the United States and for other countries where suitable data are available. The results of these studies will be published as part of the Commission's final report. A presentation at the conference on Huntington's Disease is planned.